Naruto - El Regreso de la Leyenda
by RynockBook
Summary: Naruto, Si Naruto Uzumaki, ese niño pelinegro, que es odiado, aborrecido como una peste, ( Si jajaja poco original pero sé que les gustará el como se desarrolla la historia ) Inclusive Odiado Por sus Propios Progenitores, A Favor de sus Hermanos El niño que No fue Candidato a Ser el Niño de la Profecía, Simplemente Por ser "El Demonio" , Pero Eso Cambiará Cuándo Descubra Su Pasado
1. chapter 1

Esta historia pasó hace algún tiempo ya, pero aún así se las contaré, se trata de el descendiente de una poderosa leyenda, Temido y Respetado, Nombrado El Super Saiyan Legendario, pero bueno, vamos a situarnos en un tiempo Bastante atrasado a dónde comenzaremos la Historia, contando así el porque sucederá todo desde un Principio, Todo empezó en un lejano planeta , en el cual acaban de nacer dos bebés de esa poderosa raza guerrera conocidos como saiyajin's, uno de estos bebés será en el cual nos enfocaremos, El hijo de paradas , Broly, el cual parece haber nacido con un poder de pelea de 10,000 unidades, demasiado para los estándares de esa raza, El pequeño Broly tiene problemas para dormir debido a que a su lado está la incubadora del hijo de Bardock, Kakaroto el cual tiene un poder de pelea de 2 unidades, bastante baja, el cual se la pasa llorando en todo momento, generándole a Broly un problema psicológico, el cual tendrá consecuencias en un futuro.

Sala del Rey Vegeta*

Estaba el rey Vegeta sentado en su trono pensando en una forma para derrocar a freezer, ya que los Saiyajin's son una raza orgullosa, cuando de repente entra un soldado apresurado y nervioso.

Rey Vegeta: Quien te crees para entrar de esa forma a esta habitación sabandija - Dijo el rey Vegeta bastante curioso y estresado ya que tenía que idear un plan de rebelión

Soldado: Lo siento mucho mi rey, pero creo que le interesará mucho la noticia que tengo idea darle, es importante - dijo este nervioso y arrodillándose ante su rey

Rey Vegeta : habla que te escucho - dijo este curioso

Soldado : Mi lord, me acaba de llegar la noticia de que acaba de nacer un bebé con un poder de pelea increíblemente alto - Lo dijo con total respecto y aún arrodillado

Rey Vegeta : Eso es todo, Por eso entras a la sala de mi trono de esa forma?, Porque un Saiyan nació con un poder de pelea alto?, Dame una razón para no eliminarte en este momento

Soldado : No, no mi rey déjeme terminar por favor - Lo dijo asustado y aún arrodillado

Rey Vegeta : Habla de una maldita vez - Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

Soldado : El niño del que le hablo es el hijo de Paradas, Broly, ese chiquillo nació con un poder de pelea de 10,000 unidades - Dijo el soldado totalmente serio

Rey Vegeta : !!QUE!! COMO?! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE - Dijo asombrado y temeroso, pensando que usarían ese poder para rebelarse ante su reinado, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente

Rey Vegeta : Eliminen a Paradas y a su hijo - Declaró en Rey Vegeta con voz Firme, sin saber que por enfrente de la sala del trono, pasaba Paradas, y escucho toda la plática del rey con su soldado y la decisión de este

Paradas Pensando: *No puede ser, por qué nos quieren eliminar?* - Asi que entró a la sala del trono, tratando de explicar que el poder de Broly sería de gran ayuda para su majestad, pero el rey Vegeta hizo caso omiso y lo ignoro, llamando a sus guardias a que lo agarren, una vez atrapado paradas, el rey Vegeta se levantó de su trono creando una bola de energía, impactando la de lleno el el pecho del saiyan inmovilizado, dejándolo mal herido e inconsciente

Rey Vegeta : Dezanganse de el y vallan por su engendró y elimínelo - Dijo el rey Vegeta, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su trono, volviendo a pensar en su rebelión contra freezer.

( Hasta acá todo sigue igual que en la historia original ya que si contará todo, sería muy largo el capitulo)

Después de haber Sido derrotado por Goku y sus compañeros, logró escapar en una nave, en la cual se activo el mecanismo de sueño, al momento de quedar dormido su nave estuvo viajando por el espacio sin rumbo, solo viajando por hay hasta que ( Usaremos la vieja confiable ) enfrente de la nave se abrió una brecha espacio tiempo que llevo la nave de Broly a otra dimensión, llevándolo a Uzukagure no Sato ó la aldea escondida entre el remolino, era de noche cuando de repente se habré un agujero en el cielo del cual sale un objeto esférico que cayó a las afueras de Uzu alertando a todos los habitantes ( llegó dos días antes de la invasión ) Cuando el Uzukage fue a ver qué era eso, acompañado de sus ambus de élite, cuando llegaron vieron un tipo de esfera dentro de un inmenso cráter, la cual se empezó a abrir dejando ver a un hombre muy alto peli negro y musculoso muy musculoso, pero bastante herido, el tipo parecía estar inconsciente, por lo cual el Uzukage aprovecho y hizo escribo en un pergamino una técnica para poder ver el pasado del sujeto, Fuinjutsu: Revelación Astral dijo y de repente en el pergamino se empezó a proyectar todo lo que fue la vida del Broly su nacimiento, su intento de asesinato, el como se salvó a él y su padre el como fue creciendo, como destruyó planetas, galaxias y razas enteras hasta el enfrentamiento que tuvo con un tipo llamado Goku ,y otros que también podían ponerse rubios al cual descubrieron que esa transformación se llama Super Saiyan pero como el de Broly era diferente lo llamaron Súper Saiyan Legendario, el como lo derrotaremos uniendo sus fuerzas en un solo individuo el cual lo derrotó de un golpe en el abdomen, el como logró salvarse de la explosión en la misma nave el la que llegó y que estaba viajando en el espacio sin rumbo hasta el momento en el que se adentro en lo que parecía una brecha dimensional hasta que terminó en donde estamos actualmente, el Uzukage no podía creerlo, seres de otros planetas que pueden destruir galaxias enteras eso sí que fue una muy pero muy grande sorpresa, así que en otro pergamino volvió a hacer una técnica de sellado Fuinjutsu: Supresor de lo Impuro, en el cual sello y suprimió todos los traumas acumulados y ese odio y ganas de matar a lo primero que vea frente a el, al terminar llamo a sus ambus que estaban hay todo el tiempo y les dijo que lo llevarán al hospital a qué se le atienda adecuadamente y así lo hicieron lo llevaron y despertó dos días después 15 minutos después de que empezó la invasión en el cual al despertar está mareado y su visión esta borrosa, escucha gritos de ayuda, explosión parecía una guerra, lo cual era literalmente, en eso Broly se levanta de la cama se pone su ropa la cual estaba al lado de su cama ya arreglada y sin más salió del hospital encontrándose con una escena que traumária a cualquiera gente siendo asesinada, violaciones, a niños, niñas, mujeres hasta Hombres, claro que los uzumakis se defendían bastante bien, Broly al ya no tener sus emociones negativas Empezó a ayudar a la gente pelirroja que es la que estaba en peligro, así asesinando, descuartizado y reduciendo a cenizas a los invasores, ( cabe decir que esto lo hizo por instinto, ya que aquí puede sentir las energías negativas y positivas por eso dedujo que tenía que apoyar a los pelirrojos ) cuando todo termino, lamentablemente la mayoría de los Uzumakis murieron quedando muy pocos sobrevivientes pero lograron derrotar a todos los invasores sin dejar sobrevivientes de 20,000 invasores de las aldeas de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa para atacar a una aldea con tan solo 1,200 habitantes solo unos 20 Uzumakis sobrevivieron y se esparcieron por todo el continente elemental, Broly trato de encontrar sobrevivientes, busco por un tiempo hasta que encontró a una mujer aproximadamente de su edad ( Voy a poner que Broly tiene 22 años ) que estaba herida, se acercó a ver qué es lo que le pasaba y vio que tenía una pierdo dislocada y le faltaba chakra para poder moverse, la joven ya se daba por muerta cuando ve a alguien hacerse, ella empezó a tener miedo pero al ya estar resignada a morir le dijo al hombre que la mate rápido y termine su sufrimiento, Broly al ver y oír eso soltó una risa, y al ya estar cerca de la chica, le acomodo la pierna y le pasa un poco de su energía llenando las reservas de chakra de la chica la cual estaba impresionada ya que este sujeto lleno sus reservas de chakra y no eras precisamente pequeñas y el sujeto no se veía cansado ni agitado lo cual la llevo a pensar que sujeto tenía unas reservas enormes de chakra, después de que esté bien esta se para y hace una reverencia para agradecer al sujeto que la ayudo, al momento de levantarse vio más detenidamente al joven y se dió cuánta de era bastante apuesto y no ayudaba mucho su estilo de ropa, Broly le dijo que si sabía algún lugar al que pueda ir ya que aquí no sería posible vivir aunque se quisieras, la joven contesto que si que al noroeste está el país del té, Broly al estar confundido le dijo que si no quería ir con el ya que él no conoce por donde y qué posiblemente se perderia, la joven nerviosa contesta con un si ya que el tenía razón no podría vivir aquí aunque quisiera, al ver su respuesta Broly se dió la vuelta y le dijo que subiera a su espalda, la joven extrañada sube dudosamente, al momento de subir se sonrojo por sentir los músculos bien trabajados del joven, el cual al sentir que ya estaba arriba dijo bien aquí vamos y emprende el vuelo, dejando impactada a la chica ya que pensó que se irían corriendo o algo pero nunca pensó que se irían volando, asustada se agarra con fuerza al joven diciendo que si la suelta lo mataría, lo cual causó gracia al Jover por dos razones 1 si cae muere en el impacto, y 2 aunque quisiera no podría hacerle aunque sea un rasguño pero eso es algo que ella no debería de saber, después de un rato de que la joven hiciera la función de GPS llegaron al país del té al aterrizar Broly le pregunto a la joven su nombre a lo que ella le contesta diciendo que se llama Miko Uzumaki ( aquí contaré esto rápidamente ya que esto está tomando mucho para lo que quiero llegar ) fueron a las afueras del país del té en un bosque exactamente y Broly hizo una casa ya que no tenían dinero para pagar o rentar una así pasaron los años Broly se había enamorado de Miko y está igual tenía sentimientos por el saiyajin, en el cual se casaron y Miko esperaba un hijo de Broly tenía 8 meses y medio, el cual estaba muy emocionado ya que tendría a su primer hijo estaba nervioso y feliz, un día que su esposa estaba dando a luz Broly estaba bastante nervioso, al nacer, el niño era pelinegro con las puntas rojas, ojos negros al igual que su padre, pero lo más resaltante era su colita de mono que este tenía, era un saiyajin en toda regla lo cual hacia sentir orgulloso al Saiyan Legendario, al día siguiente, Broly volvía de el pueblo con las compras para el hogar, las de su hijo y varía cosas más, al estar a medio camino ve que algo se estaba quemando, al ver bien la dirección que era la que quedaba su casa dejó caer las cosas y fue lo más rápido que pudo llegando en 7 segundos a su hogar, ( Cabe decir que estaba a kilómetros de distancia ) al llegar vio algo que jamás habría imaginado, su casa incendiada, así que apresurado entró a la casa, solo para encontrarse a su esposa quemada, cubriendo a su hijo que por alguna razón no tenía ningún rasguño, Broly la cargo con su hijo en brazos y salió de la casa que ya se estaba derrumbando, al salir la recostó en el piso y trato de ver que podía hacer, pero al ver que no se movía no respiraba, pensó lo peor y trato de pasarle de su energía dándole respiración boca a boca y como si fuera un milagro logró despertar y empezó a toser con fuerza,

Miko: Broly Kun - Cof Cof -( Efectos De última generación )- no sobreviviré estoy muy dañada, así que porf...- No logró terminar ya que Broly la interrumpe-

Broly: no, no digas eso tú sobreviviras y seremos una familia unida como siempre debió de ser- dijo este todo destrozado, y Furioso esto no podría ser un maldito, accidente esto fue causado y averiguaría que maldito insecto fue-

Broly: quien fue el que ocasionó esto Miko - dijo serio

Miko: Fueron ninjas de Kumo buscando a los Uzumakis sobrevivientes, y como no pudieron llevarme optaron por matarme, sin saber que tenía un hijo- dijo Miko ya en las últimas - Prométeme que siempre verás y cuidaras a nuestro hijo - dijo ya la vida escapándose de su ser hasta finalmente morir, Broly al ver esto empezó a llorar, oh estaba furioso demasiado Furioso, lastima que nadie les dijo a los de Kumo que nadie ase enojar a un saiyajin y menos si es el saiyajin legendario, de repente un grito se escuchó por todos lados truenos cayendo nubes negras se formaban en el cielo, y una columna de luz dorada con verde, se veía desde cada rincón del continente elemental, alertando a todas las aldeas ya que esa luz emanaba una fuerza e instinto asesino que juraban haber visto, a la misma muerte frente a sus ojos, sobre todo los de Kumo que por alguna extraña razón, se habían cagado literalmente encima, Broly hubiera seguido aumentando su poder de no ser por qué el llanto de su bebé lo calmo, e irritó por alguna extraña razón, le hacia enojarse pero a la vez tranquilidad, así que optó por tranquilizarse e ir por su hijo tomándolo en brazos, luego el cuerpo de su esposa y retirarse para darle una sepultura digna a su esposa, llamándola a Uzu y enterrarla hay, luego vio que el mismo sería un peligro para su hijo ya que al oírlo llorar le recordaba sus traumas, al punto de perder la cordura, luego recordó que había escuchado que en una aldea llamada Konoha había una Uzumaki que a lo mejor podía cualidad a su hijo Naruto hago que emprendió vuelo, no importando le que lo vieran , que por suerte nadie lo hizo, al llega era de noche y la aldea parecía destruida, al fijarse más detenidamente vio a las afueras de la aldea que había un zorro gigante Con 9 colas atrapado por unas cadenas, al querés ir en el camino se encuentra con un señor de edad avanzada con un palo grande al parecer era su arma, dejando eso de lado Broly bajo a ver qué le podían decir de la situación, por su parte el hombre estaba herido y de repente ve a un hombre bajando del cielo, este quedo impactado por tal hecho pero lo dejo pasar y como pudo se puso en guardia, por si era un posible enemigo pero al fijarse bien el tipo parecía tener a un recién nacido, ( aquí resumiré esto rápido )- Broly ayudo al señor y diciendo que no era enemigo, y ambos fueron a por el zorro y vieron que estaba por ser sellado por Minato, así que el señor al cual se llama hiruzen le dijo que él era el que sellará al kyubi ya que el tiene que estar con su familia Broly al ver que sellarian al esa bestia le pregunto cómo haría eso, así este explicándole lo del sellado de la Parra y que lo sellarian es los dos hijos del Yondaime una niña pelirroja y y un rubio ambos con ojos azules, A Broly se le ocurrió una idea y así cumplir su promesa de estar siempre con su hijo, así que le dijo a hiruzen que si si se podía sellar lo que sea, a lo cual el anciano asiente, así Broly le dijo que si lo podían sellar a el dentro de su hijo, al anciano le parecio extraño, quien querría ser sellado para toda la vida, pero no pregunto ya que tenía que sellar al zorro antes de que se libere, así procedió a hacer los sellos para invocar al Shinigami,-

Shinigami: para que me has invocado mortal- dijo con voz de ultratumba,( cabe decir que Minato terminó inconsciente por el cansancio y Kushina al estar igual inconsciente el kyubi se había liberado pero Broly lo atrapó para que no escapara)

Hiruzen: Shinigami Sama necesito que sellé al el kyubi en estos dos niños- señalando a los hijos de Minato - y a ese hombre que sujeta al kyubi en este niño pelinegro-rojo por favor- dijo con total respeto, el Shinigami al ver a ese hombre y al niño detuvo el tiempo para pensar

Shinigami: *Jajajaja no puedo creerlo, pensé que era solo un mito esa maldita profecía, jajaja esconderá maldita mente interesante jajajaja* - con eso regreso el tiempo a la normalidad.

Shinigami: ok mortal y nomás por qué hay me e puesto de buenas, no me llevaré tu alma, también me di cuenta que ese tipo que sostiene al kyubi es el padre de ese niño pelinegro-rojo, y su madre murió hace poco y llego a mi reino, así que le haré un pequeño favor y haré pasar al ese niño por el tercer hijo del Yondaime y no te preocupes ellos pensaran que tuvieron 3 hijos jajajaja- dijo el Shinigami con una voz que le helaria la piel a cualquiera, hiruzen estaba impactado, el dios de la muerte le perdonó la vida y ayudo al niño a que hubiera una familia, y así el Shinigami dividió el poder del kyubi el dos partes iguales y los sellos en los dos niños del Hokage y sin que se dieran cuenta sello el alma del kyubi y al tipo que lo sostenía al Niño pelinegro-rojo, y al terminar hacerlo pasar por el 3 hijo del los Namikaze, así retirandose a su reino,

Hiruzen: vaya algún todo termino - Dijo ya más calmado y alegre por dejarle vivir, así que llamo a sus ambus para que se llevarán al Yondaime y a toda su familia, así aparecen 5 ambus procediendo a llevarse a los 3 niños, al Yondaime y a su esposa al hospital dejando a hiruzen solo,

Hiruzen: *Que es lo que le espera a Naruto* dejando ese pensamiento de lado se retira del lugar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de lo sucedido con el ataque del Kyuubi, pasaron 3 Días en los que tanto Minato como Kushina despertaron de la inconsciencia, no recordaban casi nada de lo sucedido, solo que fue el nacimiento de sus "tres" hijos, y claro el ataque del Kyuubi, lo que Minato no entendía es como sigue vivo si fue "el, el que hizo el sellado de la parca".

Minato: Que raro se supone que el shinigami debió haberse llevado mi alma al invocarlo,- pero no le dió más vueltas al asunto y fue a ver a su esposa y a sus hijos, al llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposa, este entra y ve a su mujer con sus 3 hijos, aunque está estaba muy conmocionada al ver que " su hijo " tenía una cola de mono, lo cual género que lo viera con una cara de desagrado, Minato al ver eso, también se sorprendió por la cola de mono pensando que nació con un problema óseo, lo cual le generó una extremidad de más.

Kushina al ver entrar a su esposo, le dice, - mirá mina_kun nuestros bebés, decía feliz por sus hijos pero el pelinegro-rojo le causaba un sentimiento de desagrado, ella no sabía por qué pero, eso no significaba que no lo querría verdad?

Skip Time : 5 años

Vemos a un niño pelinegro con las puntas rojas y con cola de mono, centado en el tejado de su casa viendo a sus padres entrenando a sus hermanos, ( Lo se, lo se, un cliché pero es, un clásico ) y a el lo ignoran y no querían que se les acercara a sus "hermanos" ya que pensaban que el demonio les aria daño a sus hijos, así es estos ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasó el día del sellado, bueno casi todo, ya que no tenían ni idea de que Broly pidió ser sellado dentro de su hijo, pero para eso vallamos a un tiempo atrás,

Flashback: Dos años atrás.

Minato venía de hablar con es Sandaime Hokage de lo que pasó exactamente el día del sellado del Kyuubi, a lo que el viejo kage le dice que, fue el el que hizo el sello de la parca para encerrar al Kyuubi en sus dos hijos, (omitiendo del sellado de Broly claro está,) y que su tercer hijo, ( debo aclarar que el Sandaime, se dió cuenta que, la parca hizo lo que se le dió en gana y sello el alma del Kyuubi en Naruto,) - el Sandaime se quedó callado unos segundos preguntándose si debía decirle, hasta que optó por decírselo sin saber que desde ese momento, condenaría la vida del joven Saiyajin,

Fin Flashback.

Vemos a nuestro joven con cola, que iba caminando por la aldea, pensando el porque, el trato recibido por sus "padres", que lo ignoras, y hasta hay veces en los que llegan al maltrato físico y emocional, y claro también estaba el lado civil, que al nomás verlo le dirijan miradas de odio, algunos hasta llegan a golpearlo,( debo decir que al hacer el sellado de la parca, se sellaron sus células y el ADN de Saiyajin, por lo cual no podía defenderse), no lo querían cercas de sus hijos y lo corrían de sus negocios y locales ya que no querían tener al demonio cerca, las únicas personas que en verdad lo querian se podían contar con una sola mano, Empezando por el Sandaime, al cual quería como un abuelo, los del restaurante de Ichiraku, y un profesor de la academia llamado Iruka umino, (creo que así se llamaba, si no corrijan me), el cual debes en cuando lo invitaba a comer ramen, lo cual no es muy seguido ya que, come como si envés de estómago hubiera un Agujero negro que absorbe toda la comida, y la hace desaparecer de la faz de la existencia misma, jaja sí que tenía imaginación ese profesor,

Era temprano por la mañana y nuestro pelinegro llegaba al parque de la aldea, al llegar va a varios niños jugando con un balón, y entre esos niños estaban sus "hermanos", los cuales al verlo iban a empezar a decir y gritar YA LLEGO EL DEMONIO, pero antes de hacerlo Menma, se le ocurre una idea y se la cuenta a su hermana Kazumi, la cual al escuchar la idea se le formó una sonrisa de burla y maldad, así los dos se le acercan,

kazumi: Oni-Chan,- le llamo la niña pelirroja - Por que no vienes a jugar con nosotros? - eso que dijo dejo sorprendidos a todos los niños que estaban hay incluso Naruto, menos Menma por obvias razones,

Menma: Si Oni-Chan ven a jugar con nosotros - lo dijo, con una sonrisa, que era más bien de burla ya que en realidad, no les gustaba estar con su hermano el demonio fenómeno, por esa horrenda cola a palabras de ellos, así que le siguió diciendo que vallan a jugar todos juntos a la pelota, a lo cual Naruto, accedió a ir a jugar, y así pasaron unas horas, que estaban jugando hasta que Kazumi habla.

Kazumi: Saben se de un lugar muy bonito a esta hora del día,( ya era de noche), -dijo está con una sonrisa,- vamos al monte Hokage a esta hora se ven las estrellas, dicen que si miras una estrella fugaz y pides un deseo este se te cumplirá, por qué no vamos Oni-Chan?,- Dijo tratando de que fuera y los siguiera,

Naruto: Claro por qué no, vamos - Dijo realmente feliz de que sus "Hermanos" empezarán a pasar tiempo con el y que no piensen que es un demonio, (lástima que todo es una farsa), pero no es tarde ya?,

Menma: no te preocupes al ser hijos del Hokage tenemos ciertos beneficios, podemos ir hay a la hora que queramos, - Dijo este tratando de que fueran al monte Hokage, a los cual Naruto asintió y así empezaron a caminar hacia ese lugar, al llegar estaba totalmente vacío el lugar, por lo que Menma y Kazumi rieron a espaldas de Naruto que estaba viendo la maravillosa vista de la aldea, a esta hora, todas las calles iluminadas, se le hacía hermoso el momento, y así estuvieron viendo las estrellas un rato hasta que de repente Kazumi se para y se acerca a la baranda para ver hacia abajo y toda la aldea, hasta que le habla a Naruto,

Kazumi: Naruto-Nii-San podrías venir un momento?, Pregunto está observando la aldea desde la altura, Naruto se acerca y le pregunta que es lo que necesita, a lo que ella le dice, que mire algo y le apunta a un lugar cualquiera, Naruto al no entender que es lo que quería enseñarles y tratar de encontrarlo se recarga más en la baranda, Kazumi al observar eso, le pregunta a Naruto que si le hacía un favor, a lo cual este tratando de encontrar eso que le señalaron le pregunto que favor era Menma ya estába al lado de kazumi, a lo que ella le contesta,

Kazumi: Podrias por favor desaparecer de nuestras vidas? - Naruto al escuchar eso, no entendía a que se refería pero al tratar de darse la vuelta, Menma le agarra la cola y Kazumi lo empuja, para que caiga, al vacío, Naruto a ver esto, se asusta y trata de subir pero extrañamente se sentía maldita mente débil apenas y podía hablar,

Naruto: P-por qu-que hacen esto??- lo dijo entre cortado ya que estaba demasiado débil, y no podía moverse aunque lo intente - pensé que empezábamos a tener una buena relación de hermanos, yo siempre quise estar con ustedes, no entiendo por qué me hacen esto?- dijo tratando de no llorar, ya que todo lo de hace rato no fue más que una farsa, al oír eso los dos niños empezaron a reír con burla, y arrogancia,

Menma: JAJAJAJAJA!! en verdad creíste que nosotros querríamos estar con un fenómeno como tú maldito demonio jajajaja no entiendo por qué eso de llamarte un demonio, si para mí solo eres un fenómeno y un inútil, mira nada más está cosa horrorosa jajaja - dijo todo eso con arrogancia y sin una pizca de compasión mientras le apretaba más fuerte la cola, Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo empezó a llorar más, y a sentirse más débil por el apretón de cola que le dieron - mira nada más ya estás llorando jajaja maldito llorón jajaja,- seguía burlándose hasta que Kazumi también habló,

Kazumi: jajaja no puedo creer que tuviéramos que jugar con alguien tan asqueroso como tú, - decía con asco - de seguro esa cola tuya a de tener bichos o algo por el estilo, jaja nadie te quiere entiéndelo jajaja por eso no tienes amigos, por eso nuestros padres, de odian y no quieren ni verte jajaja qué pasaría si les dijera que querías hacerme daño? Me preguntó cómo reaccionar ante? Jajaja ya quiero verlo jajaja- lo digo todo con un semblante divertido pensando en como castigarían a "Su hermano",

Naruto al escuchar todo esto no lo podía creer, con esto se dió cuenta que ellos nunca lo quisieron y que desde el primer momento en que lo vieron lo empezaron a odian y a aborrecer, pero que podía hacer, exacto nada nadie lo ayudaría, talvez el Sandaime, pero ya le debía mucho y no quería meterlo en problemas también, así que mejor opta por quedarse callado y apretar los puños con irá y tristeza,

Menma: Bueno aquí nos despedimos... Para siempre Na-ru-to-nii-chan, jajaja- y los suelta haciendo que esté al estar débil empiece a tambalearse y en un descuido, cae por la baranda al vacío, sus hermanos al ver esto, no dijeron nada, solo se voltearon a ver y corrieron de hay, para que no los Culpen de la posible muerte del fenómeno,

Naruto estaba callendo, y estaba desorientado cuando de repente, su cola se mueve por voluntad propia y se logra aferrar a una roca que sobresalía, deteniendo la caída a unos 3 metros del piso, que al momento de quedar suspendido por la inercia que la caída genero, Naruto terminó dandose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, soltándose y callendo al piso en un lugar poco transitado en la aldea por lo que nadie vendría en su ayuda, no es como si fueran de todas formas, quedando este inconsciente, ( bien gente aquí viene lo bueno, agarren palomitas y slds y disfruten del momento),

Subconciente de Naruto-,

Naruto despierta en lo que parece una alcantarilla,- Genial no les basto con lo que me hicieron, también me tiran en una maldita cloaca- dijo este molesto, y dolido por lo que le dijeron sus "hermanos"( te te quiero decir que ya no usaré los "x" ya que ustedes saben que en realidad no son hermanos), pero de repente sintió algo, como si lo estuvieran llamando, su cola empezó a moverse demaciado así que optó por amarrarla a su cintura simulando ser un sintieron, y camino, se le hacía extraño es la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, pero siente que va por el camino correcto, siguió caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un lugar en la cual estaba una enorme jaula, con una nota en sus barrotes con el kanji sello,

Se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba del otro lado, ya que estaba muy oscuro, así que se le ocurrió meterse el la jaula, al hacerlo ve a un par de círculos que más bien parecen ojos, ojos rojos y rasgados como los de un gato, de repente unas antorchas se encienden dentro de la jaula dejando ver a un enorme zorro color naranja que lo estaba viendo fijamente, Naruto al verlo se quedó pasmado, ese era el Kyuubi el que atacó la aldea hace 5 años, estaba asustado, lo primero que pensó, era en salir corriendo pero algo dentro de él le decía QUEDATE Y PELEA, NO SEAS UN COBARDE, Naruto no sabía que era ese sentimiento, de emoción y a la vez ganas de pelear, es como si su sangre hirviera de la emoción, y le dijera a gritos que peleará, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero esa misma sensación al ser la primera ves que la sentía, también le agradaba y emocionaba, así que decidió quedarse a pelear, por lo que se puso en guardia, una algo torpe ya que no sabía pelear, al Kyuubi al ver esto solo sonrió y finalmente hablo,

Kyuubi: jajajaja realmente es tu hijo, no es así Broly jajaja,- al decir esto de la cabeza del Kyuubi se asoma un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, tenía ropas extrañas, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón blanco algado con una tela roja cubriéndo parte de este, tenía el cabello y ojos negros y un collar, brazaletes y botas de oro, con una tela azul en estos, Naruto al verlo se quedó sorprendido por dos cosas, primero, el Kyuubi dijo que era su hijo, y segundo ese hombre tenía una cola igual a la suya, lo que lo sorprendió bastante así que decidió preguntar,

Naruto: que es lo que está pasando aquí? Por qué dices que el es mi padre, y por qué estás tú aqui- dijo primero señalando a Broly y luego al Kyuubi, - RESPONDAN - grito Naruto al punto de casi darle un ataque nervioso, el Kyuubi al ver esto solo se hecha a reír , y el hombre en su cabeza seguía mirándolo fijamente, para desesperación para el, iba a volver a hablar, pero el Kyuubi interrumpe antes de que hable,

Kyuubi: jajajaja tranquilízate mocoso, carai los Saiyajin siempre con esa pésima actitud,- Naruto al escuchar esa palabra, Saiyajin iba a preguntar pero el Kyuubi al ver lo que iba a hacer se adelanto y dijo - tranquilo todas tus dudas serán respondidas así que mejor siéntate, cállate y escucha lo que te diremos mocoso,- dijo con voz autoritaria, lo cual Naruto asiente y hace lo que le pidieron, - en primer lugar, dónde estamos, es tu subconsciente, osea tu mente o en pocas palabras la central de tu cerebro, y que hago yo aquí pues muy simple, yo fui sellado en ti junto a ese hombre que vez hay, y pera contestar a tu pregunta de porque dije tú eras su hijo es por qué es cierto, tú eres su hijo, así de simple,- Naruto al escuchar eso no terminaba de asimilar toda esa información, una vez recuperado le pregunta al Kyuubi,

Naruto: como es eso posible?, Por favor expliquen Melo, no entiendo nada, quiero entender el por qué de las cosas que me han pasado?- lo dijo al borde de las lágrimas, pero se mantiene firme ante su pregunta, y los encara a ambos con una mirada más que sería esperando su respuesta, Broly al ver esto decidió explicar todo desde el inicio,( le contó todo lo que ya sabemos del capitulo anterior, lo que son los Saiyajin, el como conocio a su esposa su nacimiento, la muerte de su madre hasta lo del sellado y el hacerlo pasar por el hijo de Minato y Kushina) al terminar de contar todo, Naruto se queda pensando es todo lo que le acaban de contar,

Seres con la capacidad de destruir planetas con un poco de su energía, y descubrir que es hijo de uno de esos seres llamados Saiyajin, pero no de uno cualquiera si no del Saiyajin Legendario, lo que se supone es un mito de esa raza, pero lo que más lo impacto es enterarse que en realidad no es hijo de esos bastardos que lo único que hicieron desde que tenía memoria fue maltratar lo física y mentalmente, pero también entendía el porque de el trato que recibe, ya que de alguna manera los aldeanos y todos se enteraron que él tiene el alma de Kyuubi en su interior, como no sabe pero de algo estaba seguro, que todo iba a cambiar, y que quizás a ellos lo les gustaría para nada, para todos lo que lo trataron como basura,

Naruto: interesante, sumamente interesante, jajaja pensar que soy un híbrido entre un Uzumaki y uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, esto será jodida mente interesante jajajaja,- empezó a reír como loco, pero de pronto paro y pensó en mantener las apariencias y fingir ser débil, lo cual es ya que al tener sellado su lado Saiyajin no puede hacer casi nada, así que pregunto al que resultó ser su padre, y ahora que hago, digo soy muy débil para ser mitad Saiyajin, al parecer necesito entrenamiento pero si lo hago aquí llamaría mucho la atención, y tratarían ahora sí de matarme ya que, me estaría fortaleciendo para vengarme, según ellos,- dijo pensando en que hace a lo que Broly le dice,

Tendrás que salir de la aldea, tengo un lugar en mente para que puedas entrenar, así mismo tu modo Ozaru hasta que llegues a la fase del Super Saiyajin, así que prepara todo antes de irnos de esta mierda de aldea, que me dan ganas de salir de aquí y liquidar a esas malditas plagas jeje ,- lo dijo con una voz profunda y psicópata (imaginen su voz como en la película de Broly, en latino), Naruto al escuchar su voz y el como lo dijo le dió un escalofrío en la columna, y asintió, luego el Kyuubi al ya haberse presentado y decirle su nombre, este le dice a Naruto ,

Kurama: Naruto para que no haiga problemas, trata de hacer que ambos imbéciles firmen unos documentos en los que oficialmente, te destierren de su familia, para que ya no puedan hacer nada en un futuro, ya que al haber ellos pensado que eras su hijo te registraron como tal, aunque en realidad no sean nada tuyo, al terminar no iremos de la aldea para que puedas entrenar y quitar el sello que mantiene tus poderes sellados entendiste?,- lo dijo con voz de mando a lo que Naruto asiente, y ya se iba a retirar asta que descubre algo y pregunta,

Naruto: como salgo de aquí? ,- dijo con duda a lo que ambos les cae una gota de sudor por la nuca y Kurama le contesta, solo concéntrate en salir y listo, al lo que Naruto asiente y sale de su subconsciente,- bien ahora que ya se todo, ya sé que es lo que haré,- dijo retirándose a su casa a descansar sin que nadie lo vea entrar, y mañana hacer todo lo planeado, para poder irse de la aldea.


	3. capitulo 3

Nos situamos en Uzukagure, hay vemos a un pelinegro con las puntas de color rojo, que empezaba a despertar por lo rayos del sol, al despertar de salir cuenta que es muy temprano, así que decide volver a dormir, al momento de hacerlo su padre le dice que si se vuelve a dormir saldría del sello y le daría la golpiza más grande que le haiga dado a alguien, así Naruto como por arte de magia, ya estaba levantado, y en pose militar gritando, Señor si señor, sacándole una gota de sudor a sus inquilinos y así comienza su entrenamiento.

Broly: Bien Naruto, hoy comenzamos con tu entrenamiento, que durará 7 años, entendiste?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro-rojo, - bien , lo primero de todo entrenaremos tu estado físico, después te enseñaré a controlar el ki, el modo Ozaru, también el modo Super Saiyajin, si es que logras desbloquear ese estado, Kurama de enseñará todo lo que es referente al chakra, para que sirve y para que lo puedes usar, ya que yo no sé de ese tipo de energía, después te enseñaré algunas técnicas de mi arsenal y si veo que pones entusiasmo en tu entrenamiento te enseñaré mi ataque más poderoso, el Omega Blaster, y Kurama técnicas de chakra, despues también te enseñará asuntos de política, con unos libros de la biblioteca que Kurama copio de la casa de ese insecto, y después irás por el continente elemental por lo más importante del entrenamiento, la experiencia en batalla, entendiste??

S-si - fue lo que dijo Naruto, nervioso pero decidido, ya que no quería ser débil, quería ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, así empezó el infierno del pelinegro-rojo,( para que mentir ).

Skip Time: 7 años

Así pasaron lo 7 años de entrenamiento, al principio no le quitaron el sello que tenía sellado sus genes Saiyajin, ya que según Broly eso le serviría de entrenamiento hasta que termine lo del acondicionamiento físico, al terminar procedieron a quitarle ese sello a Naruto, Kurama les dijo que para removerlo se tenía que sobre cargar de energía, a lo que Broly procedió a transformarse en un súper Saiyajin, así reventando el sello casi al instante ya que no soporto semejante sobrecarga.

Después como dijo le enseño el manejo y control del ki, también el modo Ozaru, la ventaja de entrenar en un lugar deshabilitado, dónde logró controlarlo a la perfección, Naruto también quería la transformación del Super Saiyajin, Broly le menciono que solo se consigue en un momento de rabia, y enojo, así que Broly le enseño sus recuerdos de cómo murió su madre por los ninjas de Kumo, y como mataron a todos los Uzumakis por sus ansías de poder.

Logrando transformarse en Super Saiyajin, que al momento de conseguirlo se desmayó por el sobre esfuerzo en su cuerpo, después Kurama le enseño todo lo referente al chakra y a el control de este, sorprendiendo que tenga los 5 elementos de la naturaleza, así también le enseño, jutsus y derivados de estos con la mezcla de los elementos, sabiendo controlar el elemento, hielo, lava y extrañamente el elemento madera.

Luego Broly le enseño sus ataques con ki, las bolas de energía, crear campos de fuerza, y controlar el modo Super Saiyajin, también su técnica firma el Omega Blaster, quedando este sorprendido y impactando, por tremendo ataque capas de borrar una aldea entera con un poco de poder.

Después vino la parte más tediosa del entrenamiento, el estudio, si es curioso su padre y Kurama no querían que Naruto sea puro músculo y nada de cerebro, Broly podría aparentar ser un completo loco cuando pelea pero solo es una actuación para aterrar a sus enemigos, así que pasó estudiando hacerca de la historia ninja y la política de cada aldea.

Al terminar su entrenamiento en Uzukagure, fue por todo el continente elemental, por experiencia, convirtiéndose en un mercenario, volviéndose muy famoso, ya que muchas aldeas pequeñas y personas requerían de sus servicios, era conocido como Ozaru,(jeje no se me ocurrió otro nombre, pero queda perfecto en mi opinión, pero de todas maneras díganme un nombre estoy abierto a sugerencias), estaba en el libro bingo, como un mercenario rango de, no tenían foto pero tenían descripción,

Nombre: Desconocido

Alias: Ozaru

Edad: Desconocido

Aldea: Desconocido

Rango: SS, correr al mirarlo.

Descripción: Siempre trae consigo una máscara de mono, pelo negro corto, y también se le a visto en diferentes ocasiones algo que parece una cola de un animal, y también siempre trae consigo brazalete y botas de oro, correr al verlo.

También asesinando a los contratistas que no pagaron por sus servicios, así demostrando que o pagas o Mueres.

Mientras en Konoha en el tiempo que se fue Naruto.

Todos en la aldea, al enterarse que se fue Naruto de la aldea todos o la mayoría empezaron a festejar de que por fin se había ido el demonio y que podría al fin podrían vivir a salvó, con el Hokage no era diferente ya que al e enterarse que, el demonio que mató a su "Hijo" y tomó su cuerpo podría estar muerto por hay, lo mismo pasaba con sus "Hermanos" que estaban felices ya que el fenómeno se había largado, de la aldea, solo Sarutobi , Iruka y los del restaurante de Ichiraku estaban tristes, pero sabían que Naruto regresaría tarde o temprano ya que el Sandaime se los informo por pedido de Naruto, así esperando el día en que vuelva.

A las afueras de Konoha;

Vemos a un sujeto, alto que media 1:71 de altura, con capucha, y un curioso cinturón que parecía una cola, una espada atada a su cintura, llendo a la entrada de Konoha, dónde al llegar vio a los guardias dormidos, así que usó un enge, ( creo que así se llama ) transformándose en su padre en el modo Super Saiyajin Legendario, diciendo.

Naruto: Despierten, malditas escorias,- dijo con la misma voz que su padre, al momento de escucharlo los guardias se despiertan, y miran a Naruto transformado en Broly, así asustando se, y rogando por sus vidas.

Kotetsu: No me mates llévatelo a el, tengo esposa y 10 hijos no me mates,- imploro piedad, su compañero al escucharlo dijo que él no tenía familia, y que era soltero no tenía ni perro que le ladre,.

Naruto al ver esto, solo deciso el enge, y se hecho al suelo doblándose de la risa al ver la reacción de los guerras,- jajajajaja no puedo creerlo jajaja se mearon encima jajaja creo que los asistentes demaciado jajaja- decía casi al colapso de un ataque por tanta risa, algo que molesto a los guardias, (no me sé el nombre del compañero de kotetsu así que le pondré kosashi).

Kosashi: bueno en que le podemos ayudar?- pregunto este tratando de sonar profesional, a lo que Naruto le contesta,- Vengo a ver al Hokage,-dijo está serio - bien llamaremos a un ambu para que lo escolten hasta la torre Hokage,-dijo tratando de llamar a un ambu pero es interrumpido por Naruto.

Naruto: no hace falta primero quiero, conocer la aldea luego iré a la torre Hokage, si no les molesta,- dijo tranquilo, a lo que los guardias asienten le dan unos formularios para que lo llené y una vez todo listo le dieron la bienvenida a Konoha, así este procediendo a entrar.

Al estar dentro solo dijo en un susurro al aire,- El demonio a regresado al infierno,- dijo para adentrarse en la aldea.

Fin del capitulo

Hola gente quería decirles que eh publicado una nueva historia de que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera ido al mundo de high school DXD, espero que también sea de su agrado, sin más me despido chapo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea, cuando de repente el estómago empieza a gruñir a su dueño exigiendo comida, a lo que Naruto decide ir a Ichiraku, cuando iba de camino al puesto de ramen todos los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo, mujeres, sonrojada con solo mirarlo ya que se les hacía un joven muy apuesto, y los hombres con algo de envidia por qué el joven llamaba demasiado la atención de sus esposas, novias o amigas, claro que todo esto lo ignoro y siguió su camino hasta el restaurante, al llegar se sienta en la barra y ordena un tazón de ramen de puerco. ( Creo que la hija del dueño se llama Ayame corrijan me si me equivoco )

Ayame: claro en un momento le traemos su orden,- dijo algo sonrojada por el apuesto joven que llegó al local, pero por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, al llegar con la orden del joven está le pregunta,- Disculpe usted es nuevo en la aldea? Ya que nunca lo eh visto por aquí,- dijo está con duda a lo que el joven le contésta.

Naruto: Ayame-Nee-Chan tan pronto me has olvidado? Esto me dejara secuelas de por vida,- dijo esto en un todo dramático, sujetándose el pecho como si estuviera herido, en cambio la joven se quedó pensando el por qué la llamo así luego recordó que la única persona que la llamaba así era Naruto, y luego de verlo bien supo enseguida que era el, lanzándose a abrazarlo siendo correspondido por Naruto.

Ayame: Idiota por me tenías preocupada, no te vallas a ir no quiero perderte de nuevo, desde que te fuiste e estado muy triste,- dijo está llorando en el pecho del pelinegro,( cabe decir que se cortó el pelo y con eso también las puntas rojas, así que por el momento es totalmente pelinegro, aunque le volverán a crecer ) Naruto al ver esto solo la abrazo más fuerte sin lastimarla y le dijo.

Naruto: tranquila, ya regresé no te preocupes, por cierto te has vuelto más hermosa desde que me fui, tu novio es un suertudo de estar contigo jejeje,- dijo este en un tono tranquilo sonrojando a Ayame, la cual se separó del abrazo y se volteó para que no la mirara.

Ayame: pero que dices yo no soy tan bonita como tú dices y por supuesto que no tengo novio, no e encontrado al indicado,- dijo está avergonzada, haciendo reir a Naruto.

Naruto: claro que eres hermosa Ayame-Nee-Chan, por cierto donde está el viejo? Quiero saludarlo,- dijo alegre a lo que Ayame le contesta.

Ayame: mi padre está enfermo, por lo que yo me encargo del local hasta que se recupere, bueno dejando eso de lado cuánta me como te ah ido todo este tiempo en lo que te traigo más ramen ya que sé que ese tazón no te dejará satisfecho,- dijo entrando a la cocina y y traiendo varios platos de ramen y así este comiendo cada tazón en lo que le cuánta que ah estado asiendo en lo que se fue de la aldea omitiendo varias cosas.

Después de eso fue a ver al Sandaime a su casa pero una sirvienta le dijo que estaba en la torre Hokage, así que fue de una vez a hacer lo que tenía que hacer aparte de saludar al Sandaime, al llegar le diste a la secretaria que viene a hablar con el Hokage, y está le dice que le irá a informarle, ya después de regresar le dice que puede pasar.

Al entrar ve al Sandaime con el Hokage hablando, luego de que lo ven entrar, le dice Minato que tome asiento, a lo que esté se siento y así comenzando la plática.

Minato: bien joven que se le ofrece? ,- dijo este preguntando, a lo que Naruto contesta,- vine a hacer lo exámenes Chunnin,- dijo este directo, a lo que ambos Kages se sorprenden y el Sandaime me dice,- joven creo que se equivocó ya que lo exámenes Chunnin, son en 8 meses,- dijo el viejo Kage a lo que Naruto se queda sorprendido, ya que según ya deberían estar los exámenes Chunnin, talvez llego antes, a lo que dice que si podría entonces entrar en la academia.

Minato: bueno déjame entender, querías entrar en lo exámenes Chunnin sin ser siquiera Gennin?,- dijo curioso a linaje Naruto asiente,- vaya eso no me lo esperaba, bueno tienes entrenamiento básico en el arte ninja?,- dijo recibiendo otro asentimiento,- bueno en un mes se graduarán lo de la academia, podrías entrar, dame tu nombre para llenar este formulario y para que vallas a la academia y se lo entregues al profesor encargado,- dijo sacando unos papeles y comenzando a llenarlos y este esta esperando el nombre del joven, a lo que esté le contesta.

Naruto: Broly, me llamo Broly, Hokage-Sama,- dijo este con voz sería, el Sandaime al escuchar ese nombre se queda asombrado ya que ese era el nombre del hombre que le ayudo en el sellado del Kyuubi, y el padre de Naruto, y esté al verlo bien se dió cuenta que era su nieto, al fin había regresado, le dió tanta alegría, pero no dijo nada al respecto ya que si no dió su verdadero nombre era por algo, el Hokage dijo,- Broly que?,- dijo esperando una respuesta,- Broly, Broly Uzumaki, dijo este serio, Minato al escuchar el apellido se sorprendió ya que estaba otro Uzumaki aparte de su esposa y hijos,- es encerio que eres un Uzumaki?,- a lo que el joven asiente,- bueno Uzumaki-San este papel se lo entregas al profesor para que te deje ingresar en la academia, puedes retirarte,- dijo Minato, a lo que Naruto se levanta y se va de la oficina.

Minato al ver que el joven se fue se lavanto y fue a avisarle a su esposa que había llegado un Uzumaki a la aldea, a lo que desaparece en un destello amarillo de la oficina dejando solo al Sandaime.

Hiruzen: Vaya Naruto, así que ya regresaste eh jeje bueno, talvez lo vea luego tiene muchas cosas que contarme ese mocoso,- dijo alegre, de que por fin haiga regresado su nieto, a lo que también se levantó y se fue dejando sola la oficina.

Naruto ya había llegado a la academia, y fue al salón indicado, al llegar toda la puerta y sale alguien muy familiar para el.

Iruka: si en qué puedo ayudarle?, - dijo en con amable el joven profesor, a lo que Naruto solo le entrego el papel que le dió el Hokage,- bien espérame aquí y cuando te diga puedes entrar,- dijo para luego entrar después de unos minutos, - bien alumnos hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, espero que se lleven bien con el, bien puedes pasar,- dijo el profesor, todos los alumnos estabam curiosos por el nuevo estudiante.( Voy a poner Broly en vez de Naruto, y cuando entre en su paisaje mental o cuando hable con Kurama o su padre le pondré Naruto ).

Cuando vieron que se habría la puerta, y vieron al joven que había entrado, era un joven alto, pelinegro, con un cuerpo bien formado, y Bastia como si fuera un noble, y también les llamo la atención, sus brazaletes y botas de oro, con una gema azul en el medio, rápidamente todas las chicas se sonrojaron, al ver al joven Saiyajin,(Minato no se dió cuánta de la cola por qué la tenía atada a la cintura como un cinturón), y los hombres sintieron envidia,- Bueno joven presentate ante la clase,- dijo el profesor.

Broly: bueno me llamo Broly Uzumaki,- fue todo lo que dijo, dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que el joven era un Uzumaki, está llamo la atención a dos personas en especial, esos eran Menma y Kazumi, los "Hermanos" de Naruto.

Bueno puedes sentarte donde gustes,- dijo el profesor, a lo que Broly se fue a buscar un asiento, Kazumi al ver esto le ofreció un lugar a su lado ya que se le hacía un joven muy apuesto y talvez dejarlo ser su novio, pero no contó con que esté la ignorara olímpicamente, y se fue a sentar al lado de un chico con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta gris que le tapaba media cara, eso dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que no pensaron que alguien ignoraria a la hija del Hokage, ya que muchos chicos querían salir con ella, a lo que está al ver eso hace que su ego subiera hasta las nubes, pero al ver que fue ignorada, sintió su orgullo destrozado.

Kazumi: como te atrevez a ignorarme maldito, acaso no saben quién soy? Soy la hijo del Hokage, y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga,- dijo está con arrogancia pensando que con decir que es hija de Hokage, este vendría a sus pies, pero lo que no se espero fue lo que le dijo en joven.

Broly: y que? No por que seas hija de alguien importante significa que todos deben cumplir tus malditos caprichos, así que mejor siéntate y cállate que tú sola te humillas al está de chillona, nomás por qué no hacer lo que quieres, así que deja de molestar,- dijo este serio y sin una pizca de clemencia, todos estaban impactados sobre todo Kazumi, nadie la había hablado así nunca y dejarla en ridículo frente a toda la clase, Menma se estaba burlándo de lo que le sucedió a su hermana, pero cuando dejó de reír fue a encarar al nuevo estudiante.

Menma: vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí alguien que no sabe respetar su lugar, te ordenó que en este momento te disculpes con mi hermana bastardo, o te puede ir mal,- dijo este con confianza y arrogancia al nivel de EmoSuke.

Broly: o si no que?,- dijo parándose de su asiento todo y encarando a Menma, solo para darse cuenta que es más alto que esté por 5 centímetros,- tu me obligaras? ,- dijo este retando a Menma, el cual ya le iba a dar un golpe pero Naruto lo detuvo con una sola mano, y apretándola, Menma sentía que se la iba a quebrar, hasta que Iruka intervino, ya todos sentados comenzó la clase, la cual fue muuuuy aburrida.

Al finalizar las clases, todos los alumnos eran recogidos por sus padres, Naruto iba caminando a la salida de la academia, cuando ve al Hokage con su esposa y sus hijo, parecían esperar a alguien cuando el ya a buscar un lugar en donde dormir, alguien le llama.

Kushina: Broly-San,- dijo llamandolo así este diciendo con la.mirada que que quería, Kushina se puso nerviosa por esa mirada seria del joven así que mejor le dijo lo que le quería decir,- bueno lo que le quería decir es que mi esposo me a informado que usted también es un Uzumaki es eso sierto?,- dijo está nada más para confirmar, a lo que Naruto asiente,- bueno en ese caso quería decirle que yo y mis hijo también lo somos, y que si quería ir a nuestra casa, a cenar y conocernos mejor,- dijo segura de que aceptaría, por lo que no se espero esa respuesta,- no, y si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer,- dijo este serio, y llendose de hay.

Kushina no lo podía creer, así que decidió hablar luego con el y así se fue a su casa con sus hijos.

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea buscando donde pasar la noche y así busco hasta que encontró un departamento, así que al llegar, se dió una dicha al salir, se cambió con una pijama que sacó de un pergamino de sellado, y se acostó a dormir, ya mañana saludaría al Sandaime y a las demás personas que siempre cuidaron de el.


End file.
